


moonlight

by kaigazing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaigazing/pseuds/kaigazing
Summary: The tense peace of the lake packs is abruptly disturbed by a woman gifted in dark magic and an army of invaders. Alpha Kyungsoo and Alpha Kai decide on unifying in order to protect their packs, both ignoring how the closeness will revive old feelings and painful memories.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jas1922](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/gifts).



The familiar songs of cicadas calm Kyungsoo’s nerves as he feels his wolf curl further and further away from the surface, matching the pace in which the moon (but a sliver) ascends into the star-coated sky. The power of the wolves wax and wane with the moon—the weakest point being the new moon. During this time, it’s common to feel displaced in one’s own skin as primal instincts are tucked away and difficult to access. However, the new moon also signifies the beginning of the Night of Peace, when the Mountain pack and the Forest pack come together in a temporary truce.

 

The gathering is held directly on the border of the two territories, near the edge of the grand lake that sustains the packs. The Night of Peace was created in order to foster a brotherhood between the two packs and to avoid another great war like the one that formed the two packs and their respective territories.

 

Legends passed on from the elders say that the mountain and forest packs were once one. This ancient pack ruled from the snow-capped mountain peaks to the far-reaching edges of the forest. The sheer number of wolves had been enough to ward any other species from settling in the area. Problems arose when the Alpha’s mate gave birth to twin alpha boys. As the twins grew older, their ideals shifted further away from each other. The elder twin was known for his unconventional methods, while the younger sibling remained rooted in the traditions of their ancestors.

 

As prey became scarce and the earth stopped producing, tension rose between the two brothers. A particularly harsh winter took many of their pack mates, including their father. Before the Alpha passed, however, he named the younger twin as his successor. The Alpha had always favored the younger due to his commitment to the ways of old, while the elder had always pushed the limits. The Alpha was blind to the progress the elder brought, such as improved hunting techniques and the discovery of new locations. The Alpha only saw the danger associated with the elder and his insatiable curiosity.

 

The elder twin was furious, and rightfully so. The Alpha position was his birthright as he was the first-born. Nonetheless, he honored his late father’s decree albeit begrudgingly. He tried to advise his brother, to offer solutions to the crisis the pack was going through. But his brother did not listen. Pack numbers continued to dwindle as the younger refused to budge on his stances.

 

The elder brother became restless. There was a faction within the pack that supported him and his ideas; they believed he was the rightful leader of the pack. The elder brother would meet often with this group, and it was here that the thought of a coup was proposed. The elder brother did not immediately agree; he wanted to believe his little brother could be swayed. But when a mass disease wiped out a third of their pack, he knew something had to change. With half of the pack supporting him, the elder brother attempted to take the pack from his brother.

 

The campaign was unsuccessful in maintaining a united pack. The battle between the twins ended in a stalemate, and the elder brother’s faction retreated. For years, the two groups would war over the Alpha position. Eventually, when the shore was streaked in red and the lake had turned pink, a truce was called. The twins, battle-scarred and weary, divided the land of the lake. The younger brother received the land west of the lake, the sprawling forests, while the elder brother received the eastern land, the mountains.

 

The Night of Peace was established some generations later, when the animosity between the packs slowly faded along with the elders. The idea was hat the weakness associated with the new moon would assure voices would be used over claws to resolve conflicts.

 

Kyungsoo supposed the wolves of old hadn’t thought that words could be just as injurious as the sharpest claw. He’d witness malicious threats thrown from both packs, shouting matches that sent the other animals scurrying, and even physical fights at one point. But for the most part the gatherings remained civil, even if the words were sharp.

 

A familiar, foreign scent his Kyungsoo’s nose before he broke into the clearing where the Night was held, smelling nothing like the earth-like musk Kyungsoo was used to from his own pack, but rather more floral. Forest wolves.

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before walking out into the grassy clearing, his pack following him obediently. Across the clearing, the Forest Pack emerges from the trees. Kyungsoo focuses on the wolf at the helm of the pack, a tall, lithe man much more youthful than the previous Forest Alpha. The very person Kyungsoo dreads to face tonight.

 

Jongin.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin met when they were mere genderless pups as a boasting opportunity for their fathers, the previous Mountain and Forest Alphas, respectively. Kyungsoo found Jongin annoying and rude the first time they came face to face, as the younger boy’s first words to him were, “You’re so small and pale. Are you sick?”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo responded. “I’m perfectly healthy.”

 

“Really? When someone gets as pale as you, they’re sick.”

 

“Well, I’m not.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Goddess, there’s no need to yell. I was just asking a question.”

 

“You were being _annoying_.”

 

“Sorry I was worried for your health?”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip, feeling a little guilty about snapping at Jongin.

 

“You’re eyes a _really_ big,” Jongin suddenly remarked. “You look like an owl.”

 

“A what?” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“An owl? You know, the big bird, hoots at night, silent hunter?”

 

Kyungsoo stared at him blankly.

 

Jongin sighed. “Makes a sound like this. _Hooo, hooo_!”

 

The imitation elicited a giggle from Kyungsoo, which only seemed to spur Jongin’s theatrics further. The boy proceeded to flap his arms up and down as he continued to hoot, causing Kyungsoo to laugh even harder.

 

In the end, Kyungsoo still didn’t know what an owl was, but Jongin promised to take him owl hunting some time.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo is the closest to Jongin he’s been in eight years, as the two sit at the highest point of a large rock outcrop in the center of the clearing. Their highest officers sit scattered beside them on the lower rocks, and their packs are spread out before them on the grass. A large fire separates the outcrop from the rest of the pack. Kyungsoo notes sadly that the packs are not as blended as they usually are; he can see the fine line where the dark clothing of the Mountain wolves meets the colorful robes of the Forest wolves. The fire is often referred to as the Peaceful Fire, but by the way Jongin blatantly ignored him when their packs met in the center of the clearing, the heat was more scathing than soothing.

 

Kyungsoo calls the meeting into order: “As the fire lights to provide what the moon cannot, the Night of Peace commences.” How true those words will remain, Kyungsoo knows not.

 

As per tradition, Jongin starts the meeting as Kyungsoo had called it into order. “I suppose I should start with the obvious news. It is with a saddened heart that I report that my father, the former Head Alpha of the Forest Pack, Alpha Kun, has died.” Jongin closes his eyes for a moment, probably to respect his father.

Kyungsoo dips his head, allowing himself to mourn. Alpha Kun was a respectable man, often pushing for better relations between the two packs. He hadn’t been very successful with Kyungsoo’s father, who believed the Mountain Pack should be independent from all outside influence, but Kyungsoo tried his best to foster the friendship Alpha Kun fought for his entire life.

 

Jongin opens his eyes again, addressing the crowd. “I have risen to the position of Head Alpha of the Forest Pack uncontested.” Kyungsoo keeps his face blank, but mentally flinches at the subtle barb. When his father passed, Kyungsoo was challenged by his father’s right hand, Donghyun, for the Head Alpha position. He argued Kyungsoo was barely an alpha, having only presented three years prior at age eighteen, much later than his peers. Kyungsoo somehow managed to beat the seasoned alpha, even if both were worst for wear by the end. In a show of good will, he allowed his challenger to remain in the pack rather than exiling him like any other sane Alpha would.

 

“The Moon has given me the Alpha name Kai.”

 

As the Forest wolves chant their Alpha’s new name, Kyungsoo mourns the final death of his friend.

 

Once the wolves quiet down, Kyungsoo looks to Kai and dips his head. “The Mountain Pack’s condolences and congratulations. I hope you will bring the Forest Pack much prosperity.”

 

“We are already quite prosperous,” Kai responds, and Kyungsoo freezes at the icy tone.

 

Kyungsoo looks at Kai, searching for an explanation for his cold attitude, but finds none in dark, narrowed eyes.

 

“Our prosperity has always been envied by the Mountain wolves. My father was too lenient with your pack, and I will warn you now: I am not my father. The borders will be strictly patrolled, and if my wolves find even a _trace_ of a Mountain wolf on our territory, I will not hesitate to do something about it.” The threat hangs heavy in the air.

 

Kyungsoo knows he’s referring to the winter arrangement Kyungsoo made with Kun, in which the Mountain wolves could encroach into the Forest Pack’s territory for prey. The winters in the mountain region were difficult, as the prey was already just enough during the other times of the year. During Kyungsoo’s first year as the Head Alpha, his pack went through one of their hardest winters, leading him to begging Kun to allow them into their lands for hunting. The Forest Pack has a deer herd that wanders their territory, so catching a few rabbits and birds near the border wouldn’t hurt their prey supply. Kun—probably out of pity for the young Alpha—agreed to allow the borders to be pushed a quarter up, giving the Mountain wolves more prey opportunities. This arrangement lasted only for the winter, and for the rest of the year the border would remain at the half-point of the lake.

 

Both sides disliked the arrangement, as the Forest wolves saw it as threat to their territory and the Mountain wolves saw it as a display of weakness. Kyungsoo thought of it as his first major failure as Head Alpha, proof that he should’ve presented as an omega like everyone assumed he would, but when a particularly harsh blizzard hit and scared their standard prey into hiding, Kyungsoo almost fell to his knees and prayed to the Forest Pack’s moon goddess in thanks for Kun’s kindness. His pack didn’t starve that winter, and the border change became slightly popular.

 

But Kai all but verbally declared that agreement annulled. Kyungsoo senses his chief officers tense at the implication, and some murmuring emits from the Mountain wolf side of the clearing.

 

“This arrangement has been in place for five years,” Kyungsoo tries to reason. “The Forest Pack never suffered for it—“

 

“Perhaps I wouldn’t have decided this if my patrols hadn’t found your pack’s scent not only in winter, but all year round.”

 

Kyungsoo’s jaw nearly drops at the accusation. He doesn’t have much control over the hunters, as he entrusts Haeun, the head hunter and another remnant from his father’s leadership, to organize hunting parties. All Kyungsoo wants to do is turn to glare at the beta, but he cannot allow a confirmation of their possible trespassing.

 

“I have neither seen nor smelled proof of this accusation. I hope you understand the gravity of this situation, as you are accusing my wolves of stealing and trespassing.”

 

“That’s exactly what they’re doing, are they not?” Kai sneers. “And as for proof, there is no point in showing you. You will deny there’s anything there, and the old scents will be covered with new ones.”

 

“So you can accuse my pack of trespassing without any form of evidence? You can attack my wolves without any provocation?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice rising with each sentence. He feels a surge of pride when Kai’s eyes flash and he minutely leans back. Kyungsoo fixes him with a glare, finally going in for a barb of his own. “I will ignore your accusations as a mistake of an inexperienced Alpha. Nevertheless, we will uphold your decision on the winter agreement.”

 

The crowd breaks into murmurs again, but all Kyungsoo can focus on is the furious snarl Kai directs toward him.

 

“This meeting is finished,” Kyungsoo says. He turns away from Kai and begins making his way down the rock outcrop, his officers following behind. The Mountain wolves all follow him as well, and Kyungsoo keeps his shoulders back and head high, refusing to allow Kai to think that he will accept such scathing treatment.

 

Kyungsoo drops the bravado once they are clear of the gathering place, his shoulders dropping as exhaustion overtakes him. He’s never been so happy to see the mountain of caves his pack calls home in his life. Kyungsoo ascends the rock paths up to the very highest cave, the Head Alpha’s cave. Anxious whispers swirl around him as his pack mates try to figure out what will happen during the winter months now that their prey is limited again.

 

Honestly, Kyungsoo has no idea. He supposes they can do some preemptive hunting to stock up. Add more plants to their diet? Perhaps Leeteuk and Junmyeon can create some sort of concoction that staves off hunger.

 

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulder pulls him out of his thoughts. Kyungsoo doesn’t even look up, knowing who’s sidling up to him just by scent.

 

“What do you two want?” Kyungsoo grumbles.

 

“Tough night, huh?” Jongdae asks, his signature cat-like grin on his face.

 

“I never thought I’d see the day Jongin—sorry, _Kai_ —would be as big a jerk to you as he always was to me,” Baekhyun muses. “I know he threatened us all and everything, but it _is_ kind of rewarding to see him exposed as the asshole I always said he was.”

 

Kyungsoo’s temples throb with a headache. “He’s a Head Alpha, Baekhyun. Show him a little respect. At least more than you do me.”

 

They follow him into the inner chamber, sitting upon the various pelts thrown across the cave.

 

“Moon, he was a such a brat with the whole ‘I’m not my father’ bullshit,” Baekhyun continues, like Kyungsoo never spoke. “I always told you he was bat shit, but _no_ , Jongin—Kai, whatever—was just some overprotective, stressed out soul.”

 

“Jongin—“ Kyungsoo lets out a growl, cursing Baekhyun in his head. “ _Kai_ is not crazy. He’s understandably worried about a rival pack encroaching on his territory.”

 

“He nearly desecrated you in a game of silver tongues and you’re still as stuck on his knot as you were when you were sixteen,” Baekhyun retorts.

 

Kyungsoo snarls at the beta, his eyes flashing yellow in warning. Baekhyun shrinks back, his features immediately softening as he curls in on himself. He’s trying to make himself smaller, to show submission to the Alpha.

 

“All right, you two,” Jongdae says, rolling his eyes. “That’s enough. Baekhyun, shut up, Kyungsoo, stop growling. I swear you both are still pups.”

 

Kyungsoo fixes Baekhyun with a glare but stops his hostility, allowing Baekhyun to unfurl from himself.

 

“Now that you’re not at each other’s throats, let’s talk about Kyungsoo going for Kai’s throat at the last moment,” Jongdae says.

 

Baekhyun flips onto his stomach, his palms support his chin and eyes wide in glee. “ _Oh_ , that was my favorite part. You really put that brat in his place, Kyung.”

 

“I think everyone gasped when you called him ‘inexperienced’,” says Jongdae with a grin.

 

Baekhyun grins as well. “And when you called the meeting to an end and walked away without looking back at him? I wish you would’ve turned around because he was _furious_.”

 

“Well, at least someone was entertained as I destroyed what little friendship existed between our packs.” Kyungsoo sighs and lies down in his pelts. He just wants this night to end.

 

“Oh, Kai was doing that all on his own, trust me,” Baekhyun responds.

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before asking, “Have the hunters really been overstepping the boundaries?”

 

Baekhyun falls silent, looking down at the ground to avoid Kyungsoo’s gaze.

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

“You said it yourself. A few rabbits and birds don’t harm the Forest wolves. We do it for the sake of the pack and only when the prey is running low; the mountains aren’t the most hospitable to us,” Baekhyun reasons.

 

“I will be having a long talk with Haeun tomorrow morning.” He isn’t looking forward to that. If she admits that she’s been authorizing trespassing, then Kyungsoo will have no choice but to remove her as head hunter. Kyungsoo had kept many of his father’s officers. The only position he really thought of changing was the head of the warriors, since Donghyun obviously disagreed with his policies. “I’m going to sleep. Stay if you want.”

 

“Yes!” Jongdae cheers, happily throwing himself into the furs below him.

 

“Well, I might as well stay, too,” Baekhyun says, like he wasn’t going to jump at the opportunity. “Don’t want the pack thinking something is going on between you two.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. The pack elders have been trying to push Kyungsoo and Jongdae together since Kyungsoo presented as an alpha.

 

“Perhaps a strong alpha will finally make him settle down?” they crooned.

 

Jongdae serves them much better as a warrior than a pack mother, if Kyungsoo were to be honest. Also, Kyungsoo watched the man eat his own boogers when they were pups. He has no interest in courting Jongdae _ever_.

 

“Sorry, Kyungie, but you’re not my type,” Jongdae says.

 

“The feeling is mutual,” Kyungsoo throws back, causing laughter to break out between the friends.

 

“Besides, Jongdae is saving himself for Minseok,” says Baekhyun through his laughs.

 

Jongdae immediately reaches over to slap his thigh, eliciting a yelp from the beta. “Shut up!”

 

Kyungsoo smirks. “Minseok, huh?”

 

“He’s just...really nice to me,” Jongdae says. “He’s never treated me different for being an omega.”

 

Kyungsoo feels a surge of pride; he did a good job choosing Minseok as the head warrior. The older man had been his babysitter as a pup, and Kyungsoo vaguely remembered him saying, “You better make me an officer when you’re Alpha for all the shit you put me through.” So he did. Minseok is his right-hand man, someone he entrusts his life to. He’ll make a good mate.

 

“You have good taste,” Kyungsoo admits. If he were an omega, he’d throw himself at Minseok.

 

Baekhyun breaks into another peal of laughter. It takes both Jongdae and Kyungsoo to slap him enough to quiet him down.

 

“Go to sleep, or I’m never allowing this again,” Kyungsoo threatens.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Jongdae and Baekhyun chorus, their voices mockingly sweet because they know Kyungsoo is bluffing.

 

Finally, silence falls upon the cave, but the quiet allows for Kyungsoo mind to run wild. Even as he closing his eyes, he can feel Kai’s glare slicing through him. If their relationship stays as sour as it is, their leaderships will be plagued with arguments and possible violence. Kyungsoo wishes he could be innocent in Kai’s dislike for him, but he knows he has everything to do with it.

 

Because against all odds he presented as an alpha and could no longer be Kai’s mate.

 

* * *

 

Contrary to Baekhyun’s belief, Kyungsoo and Jongin’s relationship never went past close friends. That didn’t mean the feelings to go further were absent, but unlike Jongin who lived for the moment, Kyungsoo looked toward the future.

 

It is extremely taboo to mate outside of one’s pack without bringing said mate into the pack, and being found out leads to immediate social exile. That wasn’t Kyungsoo’s only fear, however. Jongin pursued him more vigorously after he presented as an alpha, as he believed genderless Kyungsoo would present as an omega— _his_ omega. But Kyungsoo refused to believe he would present as such. Sure, he was smaller than most of his male peers and he had a talent for childcare, but he was also one of the strongest pups in his generation. The only way for him to inherit the pack from his father was to present an alpha; anything less meant the Head Alpha position went to the second highest alpha in the pack, Donghyun.

 

It didn’t matter that Kyungsoo found Jongin to be funny and kind and incredibly attractive. Submitting to his claim would be an admission of defeat, something that would shatter the respect Kyungsoo worked so hard to gain from his pack mates. A relationship between the only heirs of the Head Alphas was destined to end in heartbreak, so Kyungsoo decided to be he responsible one and snipped the relationship before it could fully bloom.

 

A moon after, Kyungsoo presented as an alpha and Jongin finally seemed to realize nothing would ever blossom from a romance between them.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo giggles along with the pups running around him, watching them fondly as they play tag. One pup, Jimin, hides in his pants.

 

“Help me, Alpha!” the little boy squeals, and Kyungsoo finds himself laughing.

 

“Now, now, is that how a Mountain wolf acts?” Kyungsoo scolds jokingly. “Do we run in the face of danger?”

 

“No...” Jimin drawls, release his grip on the fabric.

 

“What do we do?”

 

“We look it straight in the face and punch it,” responds another pup.

 

“We throw it as far as we can!” supplies another.

 

“We wrestle it to the ground!”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. These pups are definitely Mountain wolves. “Those were all very good answers, though I think in the context of tag it’s ‘to run away as fast as you can’.”

 

The pups all giggle in response before they start up their game again. Kyungsoo moves to sit on a rock, content with watching his pack’s next generation play. A few minutes later, a presence settles next to him.

 

“You’ve always been so good with pups, Alpha,” muses Taeyeon, one of the pack mothers.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles as he continues to watch the pups play, chasing each other and wrestling in the dirt. He doesn’t know why, but Kyungsoo has always felt most comfortable around pups. He’s always loved them (who _couldn’t_ resist their little pouts and chubby cheeks?), but his affinity for taking care of them really started around the time he was fifteen. It was during the time that the pack began to doubt he would ever present, let alone as an alpha, to take over the pack. Many of his pack mates assumed he was an omega due to his smaller than average stature and striking resemblance to his late omega mother.

 

Pups usually start presenting around age fourteen, and when Kyungsoo showed no sign of presenting as he neared his sixteenth year, he found himself an outcast. Presenting meant entering adulthood and finally beginning your service to the pack, and everyone in his age group had already done so. Jongdae joined the warriors and Baekhyun joined the hunters, leaving Kyungsoo with no friends and nothing to occupy himself with. It was on a whim that he decided to play with the young pups one day; in the end, he found himself enjoying the time spent with them. He felt _needed_.

 

It didn’t take long for the pack to catch on, and the mothers were grateful for his help in watching their rambunctious pups. However, it only solidified in most of his pack mates’ minds that he would present as a nurturing omega, if he _did_ present at all. Thinking back on it now, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have minded presenting as an omega if he hadn’t been the son of the Mountain Alpha.

 

Even after he presented as an alpha and inherited the title of Head Alpha of the Mountain Pack, Kyungsoo plays with the pups as a way of relaxation. Replacing Haeun after she admitted to crossing the border outside of the winter agreement took its toll on Kyungsoo that morning, so he removed himself from the politics of the pack to care for the young.

 

After consulting with Baekhyun and a few other hunters, Kyungsoo decided to put a younger wolf, Jonghyun, in charge. The man was very grateful, bowing repeated to the Head Alpha and blubbering thanks. He assured Kyungsoo he would enforce the borders and Kyungsoo had eyes and ears in Baekhyun, so he had little to worry about in that area.

 

He is more worried about border patrols crossing paths, and he expressed this to Minseok. The head warrior ensured him that there would be no physical engagements, and if there were, Minseok would step in the middle of it. Kyungsoo can’t risk more hostility between the packs, seeing as he’s still trying to figure out how to find more prey before winter.

 

The Mountain wolves survived long before the winter agreement, but only barely. Just as Baekhyun said, the mountains aren’t the most hospitable place to settle. Kyungsoo supposes that’s why Mountain wolves are smaller than the Forest wolves.

 

Kyungsoo watches the pups squeal and run for a moment longer before standing up. “I can’t escape my duties forever,” he jokes to Taeyeon.

 

“Trust me, Alpha, I understand you completely,” the beta responds with a giggle.

 

Kyungsoo says his goodbyes to the pups, who crowd him and whine until he promises to come back like he always does. With one last smile at Taeyeon, he makes his way back to the main camp at the base of the mountain.

 

Unlike stories told to pups in the Forest Pack, the Mountain wolves aren’t actually cave dwellers that spent most of their lives out of the sun. Their dens were carved into the mountainside, yes, but the only cave used throughout the day is the Healer’s Cave. During sunlight hours, Mountain wolves navigate down the carved steps and pathways and spend most of their time on the ground. A large area of the mountain that swooped inwards serves as a forum, a place where wolves can chat or share goods. Traders visited through there, bringing them goods from beyond the lake.

 

Minseok catches his eye, and Kyungsoo walks over to him.

 

“How are things going?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“There was almost trouble at the borders, but we just missed the patrol. The Forest wolves scent-marked the border thoroughly,” Minseok reports with a roll of his eyes. “The other patrols met no trouble as well. The early morning hunting pack was quite successful—found two does and fawn. Jonghyun just sent out another.” Minseok pauses, licking his lips before continuing. “If I may say so, Jonghyun was a good choice, Alpha.”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a tired smile. “I’m happy I did something right.”

 

“Alpha, please don’t degrade yourself like that. You’ve done so much for this pack in the short time you’ve been Head Alpha. You’re kindness and intelligence does not go unnoticed.”

 

Kyungsoo warms slightly at the praise. Minseok will always be a pillar of support.

 

The two continue to discuss the going-ons in the pack, only to be interrupted by a shriek erupting from the side of the plaza. Kyungsoo and Minseok immediately make their way over, their eyes hard and muscles tensed. The crowd parts for their Head Alpha, allowing Kyungsoo to see the hunting party at the center.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart jumps to his throat at the sight of his best friend limp in someone’s arms. Kyungsoo rushes forward when Baekhyun is placed on the ground.

 

Baekhyun’s veins have turned pitch black, like deadly vines running across his skin. His body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he lets out harsh pants. A burn spans the left side of his torso, the skin red and bloody. Kyungsoo is so consumed by his anguish that he barely registers Jongdae letting out a shrill “Baekhyun!” and collapsing at his side.

 

“Someone get Leeteuk or Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo commands before turning back to the hunting party, searching their faces for answers. “What happened?”

 

“We were attacked, Alpha,” one speaks up. Hoseok, a beta and Jimin’s father. “She...she came out of nowhere.”

 

“ _She_?”

 

“A woman. We heard Baekhyun yell and we saw her standing there with her arms outstretched as blue fire attacked Baekhyun. Then she ran off. We tried to chase her down but...she outran us,” Hoseok admits, ashamed.

 

The hunters were the fastest of the pack. If this woman could outrun even them—

 

Junmyeon pushes through the crowd, falling onto his knees to Kyungsoo. “What happened?” he asks frantically.

 

Hoseok explains himself again as the healer goes through the motions of assessing the damage.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Junmyeon mutters, catching Kyungsoo’s attention. “I’ve never even _heard_ of anything like this before.” He looks up to Hoseok. “Blue fire, you say?”

 

“Right from her hands,” Hoseok affirms.

 

“Alpha—“ Junmyeon gulps. “We may be dealing with black magic.”

 

Kyungsoo feels his throat go dry. Magic? The Mountain pack wasn’t equipped to deal with magic. _Wolves_ aren’t equipped to deal with magic. Junmyeon can heal all natural ailments with herbs, but he is powerless against magic. It’s a blessing the wolves in the lake area never had to deal with such a danger. Except for—

 

“I-I need to take Baekhyun to Yixing, Alpha,” Junmyeon says.

 

Yixing, the son of a witch and a wolf, and born with the best gifts of both species. Rumors say the man can sew skin back together with a single touch. He’s probably their only option. But there is an issue: he’s the Forest Pack’s healer.

 

“Do we have any choice?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice embarrassingly small. Tensions are extremely high with the Forest Pack, and there’s no guarantee Kai will allow them access to Yixing. But it’s _Baekhyun_. They have to try.

 

“I can’t do much for him other than soothe that burn,” Junmyeon says, looking just as sorry for himself as Kyungsoo feels.

 

Kyungsoo looks to Baekhyun’s pained face, the shaky pants stabbing his heart. “Then we’ll go to the Forest Pack.”

 

An angry murmur arises from the crowd.

 

“We don’t need them!” Donghyun shouts from the front of crowd. Beside him stand Haeun and many other hawkish wolves from his father’s generation.

 

“They threatened us at the last Night!” yells another. “It’s suicide to step into their territory.”

 

“He is your _pack mate_ ,” Jongdae roars as he stands to his feet. He surveys the crowd with a glare. “Are you just going to let him _die_ when he could be saved?”

 

“There’s no guarantee,” says a voice. “Whoever takes him may die as well.”

 

“I will take him,” Kyungsoo responds. The crowd goes silent, staring at their Alpha with wide eyes. Kyungsoo stands up and addresses the crowd. “Junmyeon and I will take Baekhyun to the Forest Pack to seek their healer’s assistance.” Kyungsoo knows he’s letting his personal emotions get in the way, but he can’t help it.

 

“I wish to come with you, Alpha,” Jongdae says. Kyungsoo is about to refuse, but Jongdae cuts him off. “You may need some extra muscle.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, knowing Jongdae is worried for Baekhyun as well. They are a trio, forever and always. He nods. “Fine.” He turns to Minseok, who is standing in the front of the crowd, his worried eyes focused on Jongdae. “Minseok will be in charge while I am gone.”

 

The alpha looks shocked, but bows in acknowledgement and gratitude.

 

“I want to leave as soon as possible,” Kyungsoo says, looking to Junmyeon.

 

The healer nods. “I will retrieve a stretcher from my cave and then we may leave.” The crowd parts for Junmyeon, allowing him to climb the paths to the Healer’s Cave.

 

Kyungsoo turns back to crowd, focusing his eyes on Minseok. “I want security at the camp upped and the borders patrolled thoroughly. Take some of the hunters with you to see if they can find the scent. Perhaps we can find where this woman came from.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “Stay out of sight and do not engage until we find out what is wrong with Baekhyun. I will not lose any wolves to this woman if I can help it.”

 

Junmyeon soon returns with the stretcher, made from branches and deer hide, with Leeteuk helping him. Kyungsoo and Jongdae carefully transfer Baekhyun onto the stretcher before lifting it up.

 

“Be safe,” Minseok says, his eyes glancing at Jongdae’s back.

 

“You, too,” Kyungsoo responds.

 

“We must hurry,” prompts Junmyeon.

 

With a final nod to Minseok, the three leave the mountain and make their way toward the border.

 

* * *

 

They walk as fast as they can without jostling Baekhyun too much, not wanting to upset his injuries. Every once in a while Baekhyun lets out a pained whimper and Junmyeon tries to soothe him the best he can.

 

They reach the border quicker than Kyungsoo likes. He keeps his senses open as they enter Forest territory, immediately locating a group of wolves headed in their direction.

 

“Alpha,” Jongdae calls in warning. He’s caught the scent, too.

 

It doesn’t take long for the sound of thundering paws to grow in intensity. Four wolves, Kyungsoo can make out. Big ones.

 

Kyungsoo stops, standing stock still as the four wolves come into view. A large silver wolf leads the group, shifting mid-walk as they near the Mountain wolves.

 

The man stands tall, taller than the Mountain wolves and the rest of his party. Kyungsoo could recognize those ears anywhere.

 

“I thought Alpha Kai was clear about trespassing,” says Chanyeol, his narrowed eyes still glowing amber from the shift.

 

“I need to speak with Yixing,” Junmyeon responds, moving to stand at Kyungsoo’s side.

 

“He wasn’t speaking to you, _omega_ ,” growls another wolf, a brunette alpha.

 

Junmyeon tenses, but Kyungsoo is used to this behavior from Forest wolves. Seems the man is still stuck on the high of presenting as an alpha and never matured passed fourteen.

 

“We have no ill will toward Alpha Kai or the Forest wolves,” Kyungsoo assures them. “We only wish to seek Yixing’s assistance.”

 

Chanyeol inclines his head to look around Kyungsoo, his eyes flashing in recognition. “What happened to that mouthy brat?”

 

“He was attacked by a woman who controlled blue fire,” Kyungsoo explains. “We assume its magic.”

 

“How do we know this isn’t some elaborate trick?” an alpha woman Kyungsoo doesn’t recognize asks.

 

Kyungsoo open his mouth to retort, appalled they would even question Baekhyun’s condition, but Chanyeol’s chuckle stops him.

 

“One alpha and two omegas against a group of alphas and betas? You must be joking.” Chanyeol turns his smug grin to Kyungsoo. “Even if the alpha is the Head Alpha of his pack.”

 

“Besides, the beta’s dead weight. This would be one inconvenient invasion tactic,” says one of the betas.

 

Junmyeon moves closer to whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear about the agreement he and Yixing have.

 

“Junmyeon and Yixing have a pact to help each other in any medicinal and healing emergencies,” Kyungsoo mentions. “We’d like to speak to Yixing.”

 

“Baekhyun is _dying_ ,” Jongdae stresses, finally speaking up.

 

Chanyeol takes another look at Baekhyun, something flashing in his eyes when Baekhyun lets out a shallow shudder. “Fine.” A sound of protest raises from his party, but a powerful glare silences them all. “No promise Alpha Kai will allow you to see Yixing.”

 

“I know,” Kyungsoo says.

 

Chanyeol shrugs before shifting back to his wolf form. He flicks his ears before turning around and leading them toward the camp.

 

* * *

 

Everyone stops as soon as the Mountain wolves step into the village, eyes widening at the sight of the Mountain Alpha carrying a stretcher.

 

Chanyeol and his group shift, picking up robes that were left lying near trees and putting them on.

 

In that moment, Kai appears from out of a hut with a familiar man following him. His name is Taemin, a beta and Kai’s cousin (though the two looked similar enough to pass off as brothers) from what Kyungsoo remembers. His gaze focuses on Kyungsoo immediately, and he marches over with a glare.

 

“What in the Goddess’s name is going on here?” Kai growls. “Why are you here?”

 

“Baekhyun was attacked by a magic user,” Kyungsoo says, trying to remain calm, but Kai makes that difficult. “We seek Yixing’s assistance.”

 

“And why should I allow that?”

 

“Because Junmyeon and Yixing have an agreement to help each other.”

 

“So? My healer isn’t a charity.”

 

“Baekhyun may be _dying_ —“

 

“Um, excuse me, Alphas,” Yixing cuts in, suddenly appearing from outside his hut. The two stop arguing and turn their eyes to the magical healer. Yixing gives them a reassuring smile, the dimple in his cheek only adding to the soft expression. He steps forward, closer to the stretcher. “May I?” he asks Kyungsoo directly and he receives a curt nod. The beta walks to Baekhyun’s side, and moves his hand slowly over Baekhyun’s body. His eye sockets are taken over by a glowing, pale blue light.

 

Kyungsoo finds himself speechless at the sight of Yixing’s power. Mountain wolves were grown on mathematics and science, so seeing magic always left them in awe.

 

The pale blue fades as Yixing retracts his hand. “I should bring him to my hut.”

 

“Taemin, help Yixing bring him into the hut,” Kai commands without taking his narrowed eyes off of Kyungsoo.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Taemin responds and tries to take the stretcher from Jongdae, but the omega jerks away.

 

“We can take him,” Kyungsoo reasons. “Just lead us to your hut—“

 

“And let you step further into our village?” growls someone from the crowd.

 

Yixing speaks up again: “Um, I’d appreciate Junmyeon’s help, actually.”

 

The two healers make eye contact, communicating wordless understanding.

 

Kai waves his hand and sighs. “Fine. Go. But make it quick.”

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon bow their heads before they all followed Yixing to the Healer’s Hut. Kyungsoo glances at Kai as he passes, immediately locking gazes him as the Forest Alpha had already been staring at him. Kai isn’t glaring, but he’s looking down with narrowed eyes. Kyungsoo has to break the intense stare as he’s led further into the village.

 

Eventually, they come to a hut that’s larger than the one’s they’ve passed. Yixing holds the door for them. Once inside, they line up the stretchers with one of the various beds. Junmyeon and Yixing transfer Baekhyun, immediately trying to make him comfortable.

 

“I think it’s best if Alpha Kyungsoo and his warrior wait outside,” Yixing says. “Alpha Kai is already on edge as is.”

 

Jongdae looks ready to protest, but Kyungsoo grips his shoulder. They can trust Yixing. Kyungsoo nods at Junmyeon—who bows his head in respect—before leading Jongdae out of the hut.

 

* * *

 

“Please, Jongdae, don’t start a fight,” Kyungsoo sighs out as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

 

“They keep looking at me funny,” Jongdae hisses.

 

Kyungsoo sighs again. Of course the traditional Forest wolves would glare at Jongdae. He’s an omega that’s devoted his life to fighting and protecting the pack rather than birthing its next generation. _Moon_ , Jongdae is treated differently by his own pack for being an omega warrior. The Forest wolves are just more open about their stigma against omegas in power than the Mountain wolves are.

 

“You know I’d never ask this of you unless the situation was dire,” Kyungsoo says, “but _please_ , ignore them just this once. Our relationship with the Forest Pack is already strained enough.”

 

Jongdae grunts and crosses his arms, but averts his gaze to the ground.

 

Kyungsoo rests his head against the hut, closing his eyes as he tries to alleviate his headache. Usually, he’d go to Junmyeon for some feverfew, but seeing as the healer is currently trying to save Baekhyun’s life, he will have to suffer.

 

It feels like ages before Junmyeon emerges from the hut. Kyungsoo and Jongdae jump to their feet and crowd the omega healer. Kyungsoo notes Junmyeon’s eye bags and messy hair, and his eyes look too sad for there to be good news. Kyungsoo prepares himself for the worst.

 

“It’s going to take a while to fully heal Baekhyun,” Junmyeon says. “I have no idea how long. Yixing figured out that it’s dark magic, but the only way he’s been able to make any progress is to siphon it out of Baekhyun and into his own body. He can only do this in small dosages to ensure he won’t die. I’ve been in there trying to heal the physical ailments he’s getting from the magic, like headaches and stomach pains.”

 

“So, Baekhyun will be alright?” Jongdae asks.

 

Junmyeon shrugs, looking hopeless. “I can’t promise anything. We’re trying our hardest. Even if Yixing does manage to remove all the magic from Baekhyun, we have no idea when he’ll wake up, or what he’ll be like if he does.”

 

 _If_. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh, feeling more drained.

 

“What is going on in there?” asks a deep, commanding voice from behind them—a voice Kyungsoo really didn’t want to hear.

 

Junmyeon bows to Kai before repeating what he said to them. Kyungsoo turns around to watch as his expression darkens, his brown eyes turning black.

 

“Yixing will heal him no longer,” Kai says.

 

Jongdae makes a sound of protest, only to be silenced by a glare from Kai. But Kyungsoo will not step down so easily.

 

“Our healers have a pact to assist each other, no matter the affiliation,” Kyungsoo protests.

 

“I am _not_ about to risk my only healer for one of your many hunters,” Kai growls.

 

Kyungsoo feels his voice caught in his throat. Kai _knows_ who Baekhyun is to Kyungsoo, knows they’re best friends. Kyungsoo vividly remembers the night he introduced Baekhyun to Kai (back then Jongin); he remembers Jongin being a pouty brat because Baekhyun stole all of Kyungsoo’s attention.

 

But times change, and Jongin is no longer standing in front of him. This is Kai, Alpha of the Forest Pack, a different beast altogether.

 

Thankfully, Kyungsoo doesn’t have to speak because Yixing comes out of the hut, looking pale and drained. “No, Alpha, don’t.”

 

“Yixing, look at you! You can barely stand up,” Kai says, a look of worry marring his face. It’s most Jongin-thing the alpha has done in Kyungsoo’s presence.

 

“Please, Alpha. I can heal him.” Yixing sways and Junmyeon moves to support him.

 

“You should’ve stayed in bed,” Junmyeon scolds softly.

 

Yixing shakes his head. “ _Please_ , Alpha. I’ll be fine. I-I just need Junmyeon to stay here and help me.” He looks to Kyungsoo pleadingly.

 

Kyungsoo looks to Junmyeon for affirmation, and the healer gives him a nod.

 

“Of course,” he says to Yixing. “Whatever you need, the Mountain Pack will try its best to provide.”

 

Yixing dips his head in thanks before turning to gaze to Kai.

 

Kai stays silent for a long time, and Kyungsoo briefly entertains of offering himself to the man, _anything_ to get him to agree to allow Yixing to continue to heal Baekhyun. He knows his expression is desperate with his naturally large eyes wide when the rival alpha’s gaze turns to him. He’s practically begging without getting down on his knees. Kai purses his lips before turning his gaze back to Yixing.

 

“You’re the healer. You know what’s best,” Kai finally says, and Kyungsoo can feel relief flooding his body. The relief freezes as soon as Kai turns back to him, his eyes narrowed again. “I need to speak with you.”

 

Kyungsoo feels Jongdae tense next to him, but he nods his head. “Of course.”

 

The Forest Alpha turns on his heel and walks off. Kyungsoo gives Jongdae a reassuring smile before following the tall alpha away from the healing hut and towards what Kyungsoo assumes is the Alpha’s hut, but he can’t be sure because it looks exactly like all the other family huts.

 

Kai opens the door and holds it for him. Kyungsoo is surprised at the courtesy—he assumed Kai would remain cold to him—but doesn’t forget to bow his head in gratitude before entering.

 

The interior is not much better than the outside. Toward the left side is an elevated nest covered in a variety of pelts—the only sign that his hut belongs to someone of high status. A table made from branches stands to the left side with a single wooden chair. Wooden chests take up a majority of the space, with Kai having three large ones placed around the room.

 

Kyungsoo is shaken from his thoughts when the door closes behind him. He turns to look at Kai, who’s fixing him with another glare.

 

“Just what are you trying to pull?” he asks through gritted teeth.

 

Kyungsoo blinks at him in confusion. “What?”

 

“Coming here, crossing the border, specifically after I told you to stay the fuck out,” growls Kai. “Are you purposely trying to undermine me?”

 

“What? No,” Kyungsoo protests.

 

“Is it because I’m the new Forest Alpha? Do you think I’m weak? A pushover?”

 

“No!”

 

“You’ve made me look like a fool, allowing sanctuary for an insignificant Mountain wolf—“

 

“You _know_ how important Baekhyun is to me, Jongin!” Kyungsoo shouts before he thinks.

 

The room goes dead silent as the two alphas stare at each other, matching astonished expressions.

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, immediately backtracking. “I’m sorry, that was incredibly disrespectful of me—“

 

“Don’t you _ever_ call me that again,” Kai hisses. “I am no longer that person.”

 

I know that, Kyungsoo wants to scream, because Jongin would never treat me this way. But he remains deceptively calm, knowing he needs to stay respectful in order to ensure Baekhyun’s recovery. “I apologize.”

 

Kai backs down at the sincerity in his tone. He lets out a grunt and runs a hand through his hair. “Where do we go from here?”

 

“I suggest increasing security around your camp.”

 

“I’m not an idiot. I was going to do that.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a breath and moves on. “I have wolves tracking the woman. They are under orders not to engage until we find out the full story.”

 

“And we can only have that if your hunter wakes up.”

 

There’s that deadly word again. _If_. It brings Kyungsoo to the reality that Baekhyun may never be the same after Yixing removes all the poisonous magic from his veins. “Yes.”

 

Kai lets out an aggravated sigh. “So we can’t do anything until your scouts return?”

 

“ _I_ won’t do anything, but I won’t make your decisions for you.”

 

Kai throws a glare at him before rolling his eyes. He remains silent, his muscles tensed and jaw locked tight as he looks anywhere but at Kyungsoo.

 

“If that’s all,” Kyungsoo says, gaining Kai’s attention, “I would like to return to my pack mates.”

 

Kai opens the door without a word, moving aside to allow him to leave. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder once he’s outside, catching Kai’s narrowed gaze just before the door shuts.

 

-CUT-

 

Kyungsoo returns to the mountains alone, having left Jongdae to watch over Baekhyun and Junmyeon. Junmyeon tasked him with retrieving more herbs from the Healer’s Cave, as Yixing relied more heavily on his magic than medicine, therefore having a limited stock. After attempting to memorize the list of unfamiliar plant names, Junmyeon gave up and told him to ask Leeteuk for herbs that would alleviate burns, fevers, headaches, and stomachaches.

 

He’s bombarded by his pack once he steps foot into the main plaza. Cries of “Alpha!” and anxious pheromones overwhelm his senses as he tries to placate his pack mates.

 

“Every thing is fine,” he assures them all, his heart breaking at the sight of their frightened faces. “Baekhyun is being healed by Yixing. Junmyeon has stayed to assist in any way he can, and Jongdae is watching over them.”

 

When the pack finally settles, Minseok makes his way to the Head Alpha.

 

Kyungsoo smiles at the man. “I see the pack did well under your care.”

 

Minseok’s cheeks color as he averts his eyes. “I was only in charge for a few hours, Alpha.”

 

“And we can discuss those few hours in my den,” Kyungsoo responds before walking toward the rocky paths that lead up to the dens.

 

Once the two are deep in the Head Alpha cave, Kyungsoo turns to Minseok. “Have the scouts returned?”

 

“Yes, Alpha, but I have bad news to report on the woman.”

 

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “Was anyone else injured?” He really couldn’t handle another Baekhyun-esque victim. He’s lucky Kai gave in for Baekhyun; he would never allow another patient at the same time.

 

“No, Alpha, but her scent was lost by the northern river.”

 

“Shit,” is all he can manage to say. “Completely gone?”

 

“Yes, Alpha. Perhaps she attacked Baekhyun in a panic and has fled the territory?”

 

“Perhaps. I want security to stay heavy, though. We cannot let our guard down.”

 

Minseok nods in understanding. “I will organize extra patrols and have more guards stationed during the night.”

 

“Perfect.” Kyungsoo lets out a sigh and rubs his temples. “I have to go speak to Leeteuk about getting some herbs to Junmyeon. Also, I want to send two warriors to relieve Jongdae. Choose ones that are laidback and friendly. Both betas, preferably. Alphas may seem like a threat and the Forest Pack doesn’t take very kindly to omega warriors.”

 

Something flares in Minseok’s eyes. “How is Jongdae?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles knowingly. “He almost got into a fight with a more outspoken Forest wolf, but he’s doing fine.” Then he adds, “Ah, if he refuses to leave Baekhyun’s side, tell him it’s an order from me. He can’t protect anyone if he’s exhausted. You’re excused.”

 

“Of course, Alpha.” Minseok bows before leaving the cave.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo’s paws tread lightly on the forest floor, following an invisible route engraved in his mind. The full moon hangs overhead, but the suffocating air of anxiety that seems to have overtaken the territory overpowers the usual rush of energy brought on by the phase. The pack is so on edge that Kyungsoo toyed with canceling the Moon Run, but figured the best way to alleviate the mood is to encourage his pack mates to act normally.

 

Behind him trail Jongdae, Minseok, and Jonghyun. Kyungsoo prefers running on his own, using the Full Moon Run as a way to deal with his stress, but the recent threat had him declaring that no one is to run alone tonight. The best way to lead is by example.

 

Kyungsoo slows his pace once the scent of water becomes strong. They leave the protection of the trees, rocks crunching under heavy paws as the group nears the shore of the lake. Kyungsoo settles near the waterline, his paws resting right before the small waves can tough him. His companions settle around him, choosing to rest while they can.

 

The continuous movement of the waves—pulling in and pushing out—lulls him into a sense of calm while the full moon reflects in the center of the dark lake. He closes his eyes, letting his ears take him around his territory. He goes back to the cliffs, where the pups and the elders end their night early and return to their dens. He goes to the opposite side of the lake, where the newly presented wolves play around and boast of their new statuses. He goes to the caves and tunnels where mates frequent (he leaves quickly). Everything is peaceful.

 

Suddenly, sounds approaching the border catch his attention. Then the scent of firs and flowers hit his nose. Forest wolves.

 

The Forest wolves hold a festival every full moon, complete with dancing and rituals, in order to pay tribute to their Goddess for another moon of life. They would never leave during such an important festivity unless it was something that could not wait the next day.

 

Jongdae is the first to growl, Minseok and Jonghyun following. Kyungsoo jumps to his feet, padding toward the border. Across the way Kai emerges in all his glory, a few of his closest pack members following him. They keep a brisk trot as they make their way to the border.

 

Kyungsoo looks over the Alpha’s form, noting the changes since his ascension to leadership. Kai’s long legs are of his most prominent characteristics, and they translate into his wolf form. Kyungsoo is always dwarfed near him, no matter what form they take. He’s put on a lot of muscle, too. Kai has always been muscular, but before becoming Alpha, he was lithe. The extra muscles, however, do nothing to hinder the elegant prowl he’s mastered since his Presentation.

 

Kai stops only centimeters before Kyungsoo, their amber eyes meeting as they inclined their heads. He bares no scent of hostility, and Kyungsoo swipes his tail to silence his running mates.

 

Kyungsoo watches as brown fur begins to recede into tan skin, and the body of a wolf begins to contort and stretch into that of a man. He long ago admitted to himself that Kai is gorgeous, whether in the sun or the moon. The moonlight highlights his features, making him appear as an ethereal lunar deity. Any omega will be proud to call him their mate.

 

He freezes when Kai looks back at him. His face is neutral, but his eyes spin heavy tales. Dark circles speak of sleepless nights, brown eyes expressing pain.

 

Kyungsoo quickly shifts as well, looking up at Kai with concern. “Is everything all right? Did something happen to Baekhyun?”

 

“Your hunter is fine,” Kai responds, but his voice sounds soulless. “This has nothing to do with him.”

 

Kyungsoo relaxes slightly with relief, but immediately scolds himself for doing so. Something is terribly bothering Kai.

 

“Have you caught anymore scents since Baekhyun’s attack?” Kai asks suddenly.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No.”

 

“We noticed the elk herd was depleting in number rapidly. Honestly, my first blame was your pack.”

 

“We haven’t—“ Kyungsoo begins indignantly.

 

“I know it wasn’t Mountain wolves,” Kai amends quickly. “We caught the wolves hunting. They’re from beyond the lake.”

 

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “Where beyond the lake?”

 

“They won’t say. Every time we question them they try to howl.”

 

A threat from beyond the lakes is nothing new to either of them. Along with border skirmished between the two lake packs, both have dealt with other groups trying to encroach on their land.

 

“Not that I’m not concerned, but why are you telling me this? This isn’t the first time either of us has dealt with outsiders.”

 

Kai purses his lips, looking the most unsure he’s ever been since his Presentation. “The magnitude is better shown.”

 

His running mates immediately tense. Kai’s words sound like an obvious ploy to lure them into a trap, and the Forest Alpha seems to realize this.

 

“It’ll just be Alpha Kyungsoo and I. My party will stay here, with yours,” Kai assures. “I have no motive to attack you anyway.”

 

Kyungsoo searches Kai’s eyes looking for any spark of dishonesty or malicious intent, but he remains neutral as he openly stares back. He nods. “Fine.”

 

“Alpha—“ Jongdae protests, having shifted while the Alpha were distracted.

 

“Jonghyun, return to the dens,” Kyungsoo says, without taking his eyes from Kai. “Minseok and Jongdae, stay here.”

 

The commands are filled with heavy meaning they all understand. Jonghyun will run back to the dens to tell the pack what’s happening, while Minsoek and Jongdae will keep an eye on the Forest wolves.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t speak until Jonghyun’s step fade. “Show me.”

 

Kai nods before shifting, flicking his dark tail as a gesture to follow him. Kyungsoo shifts and trails the large wolf as they enter the forest. He’s instantly uneasy as he becomes surrounded by the floral scent so different from the earthy tones of the Mountain wolves. His instincts tell him he’s not supposed to be here, and that he should run back toward the lake. Kyungsoo ignores his wolf’s anxieties and focuses slightly more on the human rationality (though not too much in fear of accidentally shifting).

 

Kyungsoo’s short legs cause him to stay at a jog to match Kai’s large strides. The large wolf catches on quickly, letting out an amused huff but not slowing down. Kyungsoo mentally rolls his eyes as the Forest Alpha’s childishness as he maintains the brisk pace.

 

Kai leads him toward the end of his territory, where the forest starts to incline into hills. They reach the top of one of the gentle slopes, still protected by the overhang of trees and the underbrush. Kai flicks his head toward a hole in the underbrush, his tail brushing Kyungsoo’s back leg in a gesture to move him forward. The Mountain Alpha listens, crouching down and moving through the hole.

 

The entrance is a tight squeeze, but the bush opens up toward the center and makes enough room for two wolves.

 

Warmth spreads throughout Kyungsoo’s body as Kai presses up against him. Kyungsoo glances at him, only to feel stupid as the Forest wolf has his gaze directed at the scene before him.

 

Kyungsoo finally looks out to the plains, only to freeze at the sight of dozens of tents set up on the plains, illuminated by multiple fires. Most of them seem to have retired for the night, but Kyungsoo can see some are still up wandering the camp.

 

A peculiar scent hits Kyungsoo’s nose, one that gives a familiar tingle. _Magic_.

 

Kyungsoo moves away from the viewing space, his thoughts frantically racing. There’s no doubt that the scent from the tents matches the one that is on Baekhyun. These invaders want the lake territory, and they have devastating magic to back themselves up.

 

He comes back to the present as a wet nose nudges at his cheek. Concern briefly flashes in Kai’s eyes before he leads him back toward the direction of the lake. Once they’re a good enough distance away, both transform back into human.

 

“They have magic,” is the first thing Kyungsoo says, “the magic that nearly killed Baekhyun. And their size—“

 

“I know,” Kai cuts him off. “They’ve provoked both of us, and it’s obvious we can’t face them on our own.”

 

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, realizing what he’s implying.

 

“My elders—“ Kai pauses, gritting his teeth. “My elders have proposed a temporary union between our packs. Separated, they will overpower us easily. We stand a chance together.”

 

Kyungsoo never thought he’d hear an admission of defeat from Kai, the wolf that seems so set on proving himself stronger than his father. But he’s—rather, his elders—are right. The invaders dwarf the small numbers of the Mountain pack, and combining with the slightly larger Forest pack would give them a great advantage.

 

“Where will we move?” Kyungsoo asks. “The mountains can’t support that many wolves.”

 

“The village can,” Kai says, though it sounds forced. He’s obviously **salty** about having to ask for assistance.

 

“Asking for help doesn’t make you weak,” Kyungsoo says before he can stop himself. “This is a threat to both our packs.”

 

Kai narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say a word.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae jumps to his paws and brushes muzzles with Kyungsoo in greeting as they enter the clearing. Kyungsoo takes the source of comfort, relaxing as Jongdae settles beside him and nuzzles his neck fur. He smells a sour scent come from Kai’s direction, but chooses to ignore it.

 

Minseok comes forward and touches noses with the Head Alpha before turning back to the Forest wolves.

 

Once Kyungsoo has calmed his nerves enough, his takes his weight off of Jongdae and looks to the Forest wolves. He makes eye contact with Kai, who gives him a curt nod before transforming. Kyungsoo follows, turning to look at Minseok and Jongdae.

 

Once the two are human again, he lets out a sigh. “There’s a large pack camping out in the plains. They’re the source of the magic user that harmed Baekhyun, and they’re threatening to take over the lake. Alpha Kai and I have decided that the best course of action is to unify our packs in order to double our numbers.”

 

Neither Jongdae nor Minseok argue with him, but the fire in Jongdae’s eyes tells him that they’re going to have a long talk when the Forest wolves leave.

 

“Yes, Head Alpha,” they chorus, dipping their heads in respect.

 

Kyungsoo looks back to Kai, who remains in his wolf form. “I’ll tell my pack of our situation and our plan. We will arrive tomorrow at dawn.”

 

Kai gives a blink of acknowledgement before leading his group back into the forest.

 

“Are you really putting your faith in Kai after he threatened you and cut us off from food?” Jongdae asks immediately once the Forest wolves are out of earshot.

 

“You didn’t see their numbers,” Kyungsoo says, still shaken by the sight of the camp. “We don’t stand a chance on our own. Besides, they’re threatening Kai’s pack as well. He has no reason to be planning something sinister.”

 

“I don’t mean to doubt you, Head Alpha,” Minseok says, obviously choosing his words carefully, “but what if he plans on turning us over to the rogues? Using us as a scapegoat to keep his pack safe?”

 

“He wouldn’t do that,” Kyungsoo protests.

 

“ _Jongin_ wouldn’t do that,” says Jongdae. “We don’t know Kai.”

 

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. No, Kai wouldn’t do that. He was still the same person deep down, no matter what his name was.

 

“He wouldn’t do that,” he asserts more sternly, adding a little alpha force to his words.

 

Jongdae and Minseok back down, though Jongdae still looks like he wants to argue.

 

“We need to head back and inform the pack of the plan.”

 

He can only hope convincing them to concede will be as easy as this.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo looks down upon the faces of his pack from his perch on the cliff in the forum. Tired, anxious eyes watch him, begging for answers. They know he ran off with Kai during the Moon Run, as he’s heard them whisper all morning. (Jongdae is too loud.)

 

“Baekhyun is recovering steadily with Junmyeon by his side,” Kyungsoo begins, hoping to lighten them up with some good news first. “He hasn’t regained full consciousness yet but has woken up a few times.” A sigh of relief escapes the crowd. “I know some of you have heard about my meeting with the Forest Alpha during the Moon Run—“ grumbles erupt from the older wolves “—and while it was a cordial meeting, I’m afraid it bares bad news.” The entire pack tenses, simultaneously holding their breath. “There’s a threat to both packs rising in the plains behind the Forest Pack’s territory. A pack the size of the Mountain and Forest Packs combined is setting camp with plans to take over the lake territories. We also believe that Baekhyun’s attacker is part of that pack.”

 

The panic starts almost immediately. Some cry out, others put their faces to their hands in sorrow. Some—who Kyungsoo notices are surrounding Donghyun—just glare up at him. It’s fine. He was expecting these kinds of reactions.

 

“Forest Alpha Kai and I have decided the best course of action is to temporarily unify our packs. The plan is to move our pack into the Forest Pack’s village, as they have more room—” _That_ gets even more shouts, this time Donghyun’s little faction joining in.

 

“We’re relying on them _again_?”

 

“We can take on this pack without their help!”

 

More grumblings arise, causing anger to rise within Kyungsoo. Couldn’t the older generations see the threat quickly approaching? How could they be so stubborn even in a time like this?

 

He lets out a deep growl, his eyes flashing amber. The pack visibly shrinks in on itself, submitting to the potent alpha pheromones the Head Alpha is exuding. “ _Enough_. We are facing a threat larger than anything we’ve ever seen in _all_ of our lifetimes, and you want to sit here and remain obstinate because you don’t want help from damn Forest wolves? Do you not see how this pack could wipe out all of us if we don’t combine? I’ve seen their tents, and how they span across the plains. I could smell the magic that almost killed Baekhyun permeating in the air above their bonfires. I do not have time for this stubborn and divisive attitude while I’m trying to save our pack from annihilation.”

 

“Who will be Head Alpha?” Donghyun asks, his arms crossed in judgment.

 

“We will occupy the same living space, but we will still be Mountain wolves,” Kyungsoo responds definitively. “Pack lightly,” he reminds them before walking back to his cave. “Remember, we _are_ coming back.”

* * *

**TBC**

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to m for sitting through my rambles and passionate rants about each packs' separate cultures lol
> 
> and sorry to my prompter for not being able to complete this yet. i hope you enjoyed this snippet i could give you at the moment!


End file.
